What It's All About
by Different Child
Summary: After an enlightening experience, Ryoma sits down and thinks. Then he realizes just what life and love are all about...


This is for three amazing people! First off – Rani! I love how we were just talking and inspiration hit. It's amazing as are you! Azi – well she's your lovely lady and you and Rani started this conversation! Plus our lovely RP times and loves! =33 Haha. And Asuka! I miss you my dear and congratulations! I hope all goes well! I miss you and I can't wait to talk to you again!

Love you guys!

* * *

Ryoma looked down at the sleeping figure beside him. He was worried. So worried. He'd almost lost her. He always knew it could happen but at times…now…Now it was real. And it being real was entirely different than knowing about it. He began talking to her, knowing she was June's sister and liked to spend time with her in spite of it. He started dating her despite the fact that again, she was June's sister and he knew her health was bad. He proposed to her, once more in SPITE of that annoying fact and even more frightening that she was June's sister who was seriously dating Fuji…And he proposed to her just after hearing she may be dying. But he loved her anyways.

He wiped the hair out of her eyes gently, even though she was sleeping and wouldn't notice. To him, it still mattered. It was something important to him. Everything was important to him, no matter how little. Especially now. He leaned over and laid a soft kiss on her forehead, smiling. She looked so beautiful like this…though peaceful he wished he could say. She looked exhausted, tired, she looked like she'd been hurting and may still be even in rest. But to him she was stil the most beautiful woman in the world. She was his. She was his love. One true love that only came once in a lifetime…once ever. He believed that you only ever really loved one person. And to him, Melissa was it. Melly was the only girl for him.

They met technically on the phone in childhood…though neither seemed to remember till recent events shed light on it. They briefly went to Seigaku around the same time for the beginning of Junior high. And then once more they met for the most recent and important time, in University. There she was playing tennis with her roommate and Ryoma…he came to visit. He came, initially, to visit his friends. Ryoma had considered going to school and would only want to go with his friends. And then…he saw her. She changed everything. He met her and something about her…he blushed.

Funny enough he'd always been a fan of hers. He recognized her as Melissa Wonder, famous tennis player. He'd had a crush on her so to speak for a few years now…silly as that sounded. But he didn't even know it himself. He just knew he greatly admired and respected her. He'd even wanted to play against her…=33 They were cute. Darling. Precious. An awkward couple, partially because of him…ok mostly because of him, but they were wonderful. They'd started dating when he came to his senses and asked her out. They progressed quickly…though had a few rough patches due to his stupidity. Seriously. Who else gets a Sex Ed lesson from their senpai? Only him…

But now…Now he had to face the grim reality he thought of before. He had been thinking of. He was terrified. He got into this with no regrets and he still had none, at least as far as who he chose. He chose the right person without a doubt. He just wondered if he did right by her at times. If he did the best that he could, that she deserved. Even the mighty Echizen Ryoma was afraid at times. Everyone was. He was only human…though at times they all seemed to forget that. And now…he had forgotten she was. But no longer…

No more, never again. He wasn't going to be the immature childish idiot he'd been since middle school. No more would he take just enough time to say 'not now'. Or 'later'. There were no more laters or another times. Now it would be then. Everything would be in the here and now. Everything. There was now, more than ever it hit him, the chance that there really wouldn't be a later. That there may not be a next time. She could be gone…she could be taken away from this world before he even got the chance to say "I do' or "I love you" one more time. He had to face the reality that he could lose her and he didn't want to have any regrets.

Young Echizen took her hand and played with it a bit, rubbing it gently and kissing it sweetly. He was adorable. He was still only a child in some ways, barely 19, not even finished with one full year of University and still so sheltered, so innocent in many ways. But Melissa? She was innocent in some but it seemed to be by choice. She wanted to be. She had been through so much. She had been hurt by someone who should have protected her. She hadn't been able to do things for herself until she was older. She had lost her mother when she was not even yet a teenager…Melly was no stranger to hard times.

However he was lucky. He knew he was lucky but he didn't ever realize just how lucky until he met her. She turned his world upside down. She turned his mind upside down too. Though something else was almost never down again… She made him smile more than he ever had before…She was his world. She was his everything. She was his. And now he was so scared of losing her. But he wouldn't let that happen. No. He'd fight it with her, however he could. He wouldn't abandon her for a moment. He loved her with all of his heart, mind, body and soul.

Melissa Wonder, Melly, Love, his love…she was what it was all about. There would be no more hesitation, no more regrets of things he didn't say or do…no more. Because she was too important to him. He wouldn't let any time go by without living it to the fullest. Nothing was more important to him than her. No, not even tennis could top Melissa on his list. Nothing, no one and no more could anything take him away from her. Because afterall, what was life without love? Because love, especially with Melly, is what life was all about.

* * *

**A/n**: For those who don't know, Melissa Wonder, Melly is _Azali Syria_'s creation! You should totally go check out her stuff. ^_^ She's amazing! Her sister June is the subject of Azali's fic "Tezuka's Wonder"! You should go check it, and her ;), out! =) She's also the lovely lady in my fic "Ryoma's White Day Gift" if you've read that! Thanks guys!

~ Different Child


End file.
